1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a seat belt cutter.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Recently, vehicle collision accidents occur frequently. In such a case, the seat belts for the driver's and other passengers including an assistant driver sitting next to the driver are abruptly locked at the moment a vehicle collision occurs. As a result, the driver, etc. are suddenly put into a situation where they cannot move even if they want to quickly escape from the vehicle.
To cope with the above situation, some vehicles have a cutter, scissors, etc. kept in the neighborhood of the driver's seat so that the seat belts can be cut with the cutter, etc. when a vehicle collision occurs. However, since these cutters, etc. have sharp edges exposed from the gripping handle portion, there is a risk that the user will cut their finger tip by mistake when in use. Moreover, since there are no scissors which are designed specially for the above purpose, the seat belt cannot be cut rapidly and completely by a single operation. Therefore, they are not good enough in view of practical use.